


questions

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-01
Updated: 1999-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between an Immortal and his/her lover. Published in Highland Blades 5 under the name Alice Hill. Written 2/99</p>
            </blockquote>





	questions

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Linda Hutcheson for her editing skill, and the formatting that changed the way I viewed this poem.

do you remember the way the wind tasted  
before exhaust fumes choked the subtle flavors from the sky  
and every nuance was something you could identify readily? (and  
if I said I did, it has no bearing on here and now)

do you wish you could forget the way the clouds  
threatened and you prayed to gods long forgotten  
because you knew nothing about atmospheric pressure and  
the moon's gravitational pull? (everyone does  
stupid things when they don't know why should I be any  
different from you?)

or do you simply choose to dream of a future without swords  
and the constant battles to survive this Game you never  
chose to play but have somehow survived beyond your  
wildest imaginings? (why don't you just get to the point and  
ask me what you really fear)

or do you always tell the one you're with that she's the one  
you love and it's the truth for that moment in time forever  
more but you know in your heart you've loved someone  
more deeply than this? (why does it always come down to this  
when my love is faithful?)


End file.
